A Most Mysterious Malfoy
by SilenceWest
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a mystery to the staff and students of Hogwarts School; no one even knew he existed until 5 minutes ago! Is he who he says he is? Where have his family been hiding out all these years? Will the Potter/Malfoy rivalry continue to the next generation? Where are the elusive Lord and Lady Malfoy? Minerva McGonagall intends to find out. One Shot.


**Hi, this is my first attempt at fanfiction so I decided to do a little one-shot. I'm not massively familiar with the Harry Potter Universe so please don't hate me if there are inconsistencies and plot holes.**

 **I hope you enjoy 'A Most Mysterious Malfoy"**

 **-Silence West**

 **x**

* * *

"..Scorpius Malfoy"

Gasps echoed across the hall as Headmistress Minerva McGonagall read the next name on the list of first years.

Murmurs swept through the tables, including the staff table behind her, as a small blonde boy made his way towards the stool beside her.

Minerva sighed. She should have expected a reaction such as this, other than publicly condemning the actions of the Dark Lord and his followers after the war, the Malfoy's had scarcely been seen in public since. Of course, they attended the odd charity function here and there and Draco Malfoy attended the Memorial Ball each year, but Wizarding Britain knew nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , about the personal and private endeavours of the Malfoy family. Merlin, if it wasn't for those occasional press pictures at big events, witches and wizards across Britain would very well have believed the entire family was dead; wiped out by a rogue death eater hell bent on revenge.

The point being, no one had known Draco Malfoy had even been in a relationship, let alone had a child and raised him for 11 years.

Minerva herself had been shocked when she had first gone over the Hogwarts reply letters in early August and found an envelope with the Malfoy seal.

As the boy came to approach the stool beside her she shook herself from her thoughts and casually observed him as she gestured for him to take a seat. The characteristic Malfoy blonde hair seemed slightly out of place on the boys messy head of hair and his warm brown eyes darted from side to side as he took in the stares and whispers of the Great Hall in front of him. The boys tanned complexion alluded to many a day under a foreign sun, adding to her theory that perhaps the Malfoy's no longer resided in Wizarding Britain.

The sorting hat barely brushed the wavy blonde hairs on his head before it shouted

"RAVENCLAW"

The somewhat stunned Ravenclaw table was the first to react, cheering and clapping politely for their new housemate.

Behind Minerva, the Head of Ravenclaw House Professor Filius Flitwick was beaming from his seat at the head table, this was his last year before retirement and he had high hopes that young Mr Malfoy would gain many house points for his house this year.

Minutes later when Albus Severus Potter was also sorted into Ravenclaw, the charms professor almost fell of his seat in excitement. A Malfoy and a Potter in one house! Filius could scarcely believe his luck.

…

Minerva sighed and rubbed her temples as she sat at the desk in her office. The very causes of her near constant headache over the past few weeks were sat outside her door awaiting the verdict on their punishment.

"Come in" She called.

Albus Potter was the first one through the door, his green eyes blazing in defiance and sporting a small trail of dried blood emanating from a tiny cut on his eyebrow. Scorpius Malfoy trudged in slowly behind him, his shoulders hunched and head down. He briefly looked up to meet her stern gaze and she had to hold back a wince at the swelling around his left eye. 'Merlin! that would leave a bruise' she thought.

"I take it you both understand why you are here this evening" She said, her voice quiet and calm, only the strengthening of the Scottish lilt to her words betrayed her displeasure with two boys in front of her.

"So, we're not joining the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as first years then, eh?" Albus boldly asked. Her eyebrows rose, 'he _really_ should have been in Gryffindor' she thought.

She was about to reprimand him for his cheek but was cut off by a snort of laughter from one of the portraits. Her eyes narrowed, she'd bet a bottle of Ogdens that it had come from one Severus Snape who, after finding out Mr Potter's middle name, had suddenly taken a shine to the young Ravenclaw boy.

"Certainly not, Mr Potter, this is the third time in five weeks that yourself and Mr Malfoy have been caught fighting other students in the corridors" both boys squirmed under her gaze.

"I do not condone behaviour of this sort. A _t all._ Do I make myself clear? I told you, in no uncertain terms, that if I did not see an improvement I would have to call your parents to a meeting"

"But we-" Potter began to protest.

"Silence! Mr Potter! I have already flooed both yours and Mr Malfoy's parents and they will be arriving imminently"

"Professor please, we didn't start it" Albus spoke out.

"Oh my apologies, I must be mistaken, tell me, how _did_ Mr Parks punch himself in the face?"

Both boys visibly winced at her scathing tone.

"Ok so Scorp threw the first punch but Parks deserved it, you should've heard how he was carrying on about Scorp's parents - said Scorp must be some sort of magical experiment his father did 'cause nobody would ever want to marry…er..d-death eater scum like Mr Malfoy" Albus finished, proud that he only stumbled over 'death eater' once.

Minerva pursed her lips and turned her attention to young Scorpius Malfoy who had yet to say a word on the matter.

"Is this true, Mr Malfoy?"

Scorpius lifted his head from where he had been staring aimlessly at the floor and met the Headmistresses gaze as he answered her quietly but firmly "Yes, Professor."

"Very well, I will speak with Mr Parks about his behaviour once Madame Pomfrey is finished with him in the hospital wing" she spoke, her tone laced with disapproval.

"In the mean time, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy I suggest you use the wit and intelligence that Ravens such as yourselves are prided on to fight your battles and _not_ your fists" She reprimanded.

"I couldn't agree more, Professor" sounded a voice from the doorway.

Minerva smiled as she made out the form of Harry Potter stepping through the threshold of her office, his dark hair just as unruly as it was in his school days and his glasses glinting in the light of the fire.

"ah, Harry do come in…and call me Minerva please, we are long past such formalities I believe" The usually stern Headmistress replied as she smiled fondly at one of her old cubs.

"Sorry Prof-er..Minerva" he said sheepishly "Old habits die hard I suppose"

"Indeed." A second voice agreed.

Minerva barely concealed her shock at Draco Malfoy's sudden presence in her office. She hadn't seen the boy..well he was a man now, she supposed, this close up in years. He looked well, she observed, gone was the scrawny and pale teenager and now in his place stood a tanned, healthy man with a relaxed air of confidence around him, something she had never seen from Draco before, even when he was a wee lad.

"Evening, Minerva" he greeted before inclining his head to nod at the other father in the room "Potter".

"Malfoy" He replied, shaking the blondes offered hand.

Minerva blinked. They really _had_ grown up.

"My Wife is on her way, she'll be with us in a moment" Malfoy offered as he sat down in the chair next to his son and frowned at the blossoming bruise around his eye.

Minerva could have been imagining things but she could have sworn Malfoy glanced quickly at Potter after he said this, before fiddling with one of the buttons on his jacket distractedly. Minerva surmised that he almost looked…nervous? Perhaps he still felt the anxiousness that came with being summoned to the Headmistress' office, It was after all, not that long since Draco and Harry had wandered the halls of Hogwarts themselves.

Minerva's inner ramblings were cut short when a slender, brown-haired woman walked through her office door. So this was the elusive Mrs Malfoy?

"Sorry I'm late, we had some trouble putting our youngest to bed and- oh! Scorp! Look at your eye, what happened to you sweetheart" She said, cutting herself off mid-sentence as she noticed the swelling on her son's face.

"Mum I-"

"Mione?"

Harry and Scorpius spoke at the same time.

Minerva snapped her head towards the witch who was fussing over the small blonde haired boy in front of her. The hair, although no longer bushy, was a tumbling mass of smooth waves and curls yet it seemed just as distinctive as it had been in her youth.

"Hermione Granger?" The headmistress asked, her tone reflecting her disbelief.

The woman gave her a sheepish smile, her hazel eyes sparkling as she faced her former Professor.

"Hello Professor…Harry" She spoke softly, a timid smile on her face as she greeted the latter. "Actually..er- It's Hermione Malfoy now" she continued as her husband ran his thumb over their joined hands in reassurance.

There was a strange choking sound coming from one of the portraits, Severus again, no doubt. Minerva couldn't tell if it was in disbelief or laughter, probably both she mused, as she took in the sight of the couple in front of her.

Hermione was chewing her lip anxiously, a nervous habit she'd had since a girl, and Minerva watched, still slightly perplexed, as her face slowly relaxed when Draco turned to whisper something in her ear, before placing a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Mione?" Harry repeated staring at the witch in front of him in shock.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I know we sort of fell out of touch whilst I was in Australia and you and Ron were busy being aurors and..I-er..Merlin…it..Surprise?" She finished sheepishly. Albus and Scorpius were looking at their parents in shock, apparently having no idea that their parents knew each other.

Harry and Hermione didn't appear to notice as the wizard had stood from his seat and in two strides was pulling the witch in front of him into a tight embrace.

"I guess I should apologise too" Harry said as they pulled out of their embrace. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I should have made more effort to keep in touch and er- I really _am_ sorry about what happened before you left. Ron and I knew you hated the spotlight and the attention from the press, we should have known better."

Hermione smiled and waved off his apology "You've both already apologised to me multiple times in just about every letter you've sent, besides, it was years ago."

"So, you married Malfoy huh?" Harry asked, trying and failing to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Hermione's smile faltered slightly. "I told Ginny we were dating..we married around the same time you did I think?..but with everything going on with my d-dad we…sort of…"Hermione trailed off and looked towards Draco.

"It was a small ceremony" Draco supplied. "Just us and our parents, with everything going on we kept the whole thing low key. After that it never felt right to suddenly announce that we were married so we never did" He said, shrugging as he moved to wrap an arm around Hermione's waist.

Harry nodded in understanding. The whole reason Hermione hadn't been able to attend his and Ginny's wedding was because her terminally ill father had suddenly taken a turn for the worst.

Harry hastily moved the conversation on, he hadn't seen Hermione in a while and desperately wanted to know if they'd have a chance to catch up properly. "How long are you back for? At least stay until the weekend, there's a big brunch at the Burrow, you should come."

Hermione smiled "Actually, Molly and Ginny already invited us, we moved back to England properly two days ago and I owled Ginny as soon as Arrow, our owl, had recovered from the journey." At Harry's astonished expression she added "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Draco laughed "I guess it was for Potter, just a little sooner than expected."

Minerva had been eagerly watching the scene in front of her play out, along with half the portraits in the room who were still gawping at the four guests in front of them.

She met Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes before clearing her throat. The occupants of the room turned to look at her.

"As lovely as this is, I believe we have some business to attend too" She said in her best 'Headmistress' voice.

The meeting continued without interruption and it was agreed the two boys would serve three weeks detention for their behaviour, on the understanding that they were allowed to visit the Burrow the following weekend.

Long after the group had piled out of her office Minerva poured herself a glass of her finest firewhisky and allowed a slytherin-worthy smirk to grace her features. She couldn't wait to collect her winnings from the staffroom tomorrow. After all, the staff had looked at her like she had announced she was marrying Fluffy when she had returned from her holiday in Melbourne a few years ago, swearing she had seen a certain Mr Malfoy holding hands with one Gryffindor Princess as they strolled the sun soaked streets.

* * *

 **and that's it for now! Like I said this is just a one-shot that I had floating around so I decided to put it out there (mainly as practice because my creative writing skills are VERY rusty) I hope you liked it**

 **x**


End file.
